Landing in London
by Kari Maehara
Summary: E quando a noite cai ao meu redor...E eu não acho que conseguirei...Eu usarei sua luz pra iluminar o caminho...


**I woke up today in London**

**As the plane was touching down**

**And all I could think about was Monday**

**Maybe Id be back around**

**If this keeps me way much longer**

**I dont know what I would do**

**You´ve got to understand its a hard life, **

**that**** Im ****going****through**

_(Eu acordei em Londres_

_Enquanto o avião estava pousando_

_E tudo que eu __pudia__ pensar era na Segunda-Feira_

_Talvez eu __voltaria_

_Se isso me __manter__ longe por mais tempo_

_Eu não sei o que eu faria_

_Você tem que entender que é uma vida dura_

_que__ eu estou levando)_

Era uma noite particularmente fria de outono. Quase todas as folhas já haviam caído dos galhos daquelas árvores. Sasuke levantou a cabeça para mirar uma única e solitária folha amarelada que ainda lutava pelo seu lugar. Lembrou-se que em Konoha as folhas demoravam mais para cair. Em Konoha, tudo era diferente, tudo era... Melhor...

Era assim que ele se sentia, da mesma forma que aquela folhinha que teimava não cair. Apesar do Time Hebi, o time que ele havia montado, Sasuke se sentia sozinho. Eles não eram exatamente um time. Pelo menos não no sentido próprio da palavra, o sentido que ele estava acostumado. Ele sabia que seus companheiros morreriam por ele, mas ele... Ele jamais usaria seu corpo como escudo para proteger qualquer um deles. Não faria por eles o que tinha feito por Naruto na batalha contra Haku. Definitivamente.

**And when the night falls in around me**

**And I dont think Ill make it through**

**Ill**** use your light to guide the way**

**All I think about is you**

_(E quando a noite cai ao meu redor_

_E eu não acho que conseguirei_

_Eu usarei sua luz pra iluminar o caminho_

_Eu só penso em você)_

O vento soprava gelado e Sasuke se encolheu ainda mais. Mais cedo, Karin havia se oferecido para esquentá-lo. Sasuke limitou sua resposta a um resmungo. Karin era irritante. Quase tão irritante quanto Sakura.

**L A is getting kind of crazy**

**And New York is getting kind of cold**

**I keep my head from getting lazy**

**I just cant wait to get back home**

_Los__ Angeles está ficando meio louca_

_E Nova York está ficando um pouco fria_

_Eu evito que minha cabeça fique com preguiça_

_Eu mal posso esperar pra voltar pra casa)_

- Sakura...

Ela havia mudado. Esse fato ele não poderia negar. Havia visto sua antiga companheira de time lutar contra Kabuto de igual para igual. E depois de dar uma bela surra no ninja médico usando uma técnica de nível-S criada pela Godaime Hokage, Sakura ainda usara outra técnica nível-S e arrancara Orochimaru de dentro de Kabuto. Um feito que o Uchiha sabia nem ele ser capaz de fazer. Ele teria que ser o ninja médico mais brilhante da história e esse... Esse era Sakura.

Havia sido uma batalha digna de se ver. No final, estava tudo destruído. E Sakura continuava de pé...

_- Aquela exibida! – __Karin__ exclamou irritada ao lado de __Sasuke_

_A boca do __Uchiha__ crispou levemente. Nem __Suigetsu__ e nem __Karin__ perceberam. Apenas __Juugo__ notou, mas não comentou nada._

_Juugo__ então passou a olhar com mais atenção a mulher de cabelos rosados que agora era amparada pelos companheiros.__ O quê aquela __Haruno__Sakura__ tinha de diferente para arrancar um sorriso de __Sasuke__? Nem mesmo __Karin__ conseguia tal feito e ela não era de todo ruim..._

_- Vamos embora. – __Sasuke__ ordenou virando-se e saltando. __Juugo__ então decidiu pensar naquilo depois. Quem sabe um dia perguntaria para __Sasuke__ o quê a __kunoichi__ de __Konoha__ tinha de tão especial..._

**And all these days I spend away**

**Ill**** make up for this I swear**

**I need your love to hold me up**

**When its all ****to**** much to bear**

_(E todos esses dias que eu __disperdicei_

_Eu vou te compensar por isso, eu juro_

_Eu preciso do seu amor pra me manter em pé_

_Quando há tanta coisa para suportar)_

Recostado no tronco de uma árvore velha, Sasuke mirava o céu pensativo. O frio doía-lhe os ossos, mas ele preferia estar ali a ter que aturar Karin. Mas no final, ele não podia reclamar, podia? Não foi essa a vida que ele escolhera?

- Vingador Uchiha...

Sasuke riu quando essas palavras saíram de sua boca. Soavam tão ridiculamente engraçadas...

Ele se remexeu inquieto.

- Vingador Uchiha...

**And when the night falls in around me**

**And I dont think Ill make it through**

**Ill**** use your light to guide the way**

**All I think about is you**

_(E quando a noite cai ao meu redor_

_E eu não acho que conseguirei_

_Eu usarei sua luz pra iluminar o caminho_

_Eu só penso em você)_

_" __– Por favor, deixe-me ir com você, __Sasuke-kun__!"_

Suspirou.

Talvez se tivesse dito mais do que uma simples palavra de agradecimento...

Talvez...

Um sorriso sarcástico formou-se em seus lábios. Então agora ele era dado a sentimentalismos e arrependimentos? Não, esse não era Uchiha Sasuke. O verdadeiro Uchiha Sasuke segue em frente sem olhar pra trás. Sem arrependimentos. Sem "talvez".

**And all these days I spend away**

**Ill**** make up for this I swear**

**I need your love to hold me up**

**When its all ****to**** much to bear**

_(E todos esses dias que eu __disperdicei_

_Eu vou te compensar por isso, eu juro_

_Eu preciso do seu amor pra me manter em pé_

_Quando há tanta coisa para suportar)_

Ele era um vingador, um lobo solitário. Sempre havia sido assim e duvidava que no futuro fosse diferente. Mais de uma vez ele perdera tudo. Mais de uma vez ele estivera preso nas trevas. Essa era a sua maldição...

E nas noites frias como aquela, a maldição que ele carregava vinha rondar-lhe causando-lhe pesadelos. Sempre à noite. Sempre no escuro em que ele não tem para onde correr.

Maldição Uchiha...

Mas dizem que sempre há uma luz para iluminar o caminho de casa...

_"-__Sakura-chaaaannnn__!"_

_"-__Naruto__! Pare de ficar gritando meu nome!"_

Quando você está rodeado por trevas...

_"-__Sasukeeeeee__!"_

_"-__Sasuke-kun__!"_

A um vingador, não é permitido ter laços...

_"-__Por...__Por quê?"_

_"-Eu não sei... Minhas pernas simplesmente se moveram..."_

A um vingador, não é permitido amar...

_"-__Sakura__... Obrigado..."_

**And when the night falls in around me**

**And I dont think Ill make it through**

**Ill**** use your light to guide the way**

_(E quando a noite cai ao meu redor_

_E eu não acho que conseguirei_

_Eu usarei sua luz pra iluminar o caminho)_

A brisa gelada soprou colocando um fim à luta que a pequenina folha amarela travava. E quando esta caiu aos pés de Sasuke...

Estava frio. Estava escuro.

E ele só queria encontrar o caminho de casa...

**All I think about is you**

_(Eu só penso em você)_

Landing in London – 3 Doors Down


End file.
